Attendin' your own wedding
by SG-Fan
Summary: A unique opportunity lets Sam and Jack attend their own wedding. JackSam. COMPLETE with Epilouge! Beta'd!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Stargate. (I wish I did!) Jack is only a Colonel.

A/N: Jack, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c OUR reality.  
Jonathan/John, Sam, Dan/Danny and T/TC THEIR reality.

Ok, the inspiration for this story comes from my sister SGCFan4ever. Thanks girl!

* * *

"Sir, they're everywhere!" she cried dodging the staff blast that whizzed right past her head.

Jack looked at her. "Carter, grab Daniel and GO! Teal'c and I will try to get there as soon as possible."

"NO, SIR, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"ARE YOU DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER?" He yelled.

"SIR, WE'D NEVER MAKE IT!"

Jack gritted his teeth. "CARTER-" He began when interrupted by an excited archeologist's shout.

" SAM, JACK, TEAL'C! COME HERE!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Jack muttered shooting the first Jaffa he saw. "FALL BACK!"

Carter and Teal'c nodded and dashed into the room where Daniel was, shooting Jaffa as they went.

"This better be important," Jack warned.

Daniel pointed to the infamous Quantum Mirror that he had 'activated'.

Jack groaned.

Daniel ignored him. "Come on Jack, we can always 'mirror' home."

Jack snorted. "Funny, Daniel." he muttered.

The sounds of the Jaffa patrol came closer.

Jack groaned again. "Okay, who thinks we should try this?"

Carter and Daniel raised their hands.

"Opposed?" Jack raised his hand. Teal'c merely looked alert. Jack sighed, "Okay, lets do this."

And when the patrol entered the room, they found no traces of anyone.

Å

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND RAISE YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" a group of men yelled. SG-1 promptly obeyed, Jack getting a good look at one of the men.

"_Harriman_?" Jack asked incredulously. In our reality, he sat a 'desk' and yelled, "Chevron one encoded."

Harriman looked surprised and then suspicious. "Go get General O'Neill," He ordered one of the Lieutenants.

Jack looked at Carter. "I'm a General? That sucks."

SG-1 stood there for several minutes before the General entered. Everyone jumped to attention.

At the sight on SG-1, the General looked shocked. "Oh my word."

"You can say that again," Carter muttered.

Jack looked at the General. "SAMANTHA?" He yelped.

She ignored him and turned one of the officers. "Go get General O'Neill," She ordered.

"Aren't you General O'Neill?" Daniel asked, confused.

She nodded then shook her head. "We're getting married, he's retiring, that makes me General, yada yada- you get the picture?"

Another figure walked in then stopped abruptly. "Oh for cryin' out loud! _Another _one?"

Jack looked a little put out. "Glad to meet you too," He muttered.

General Jonathan O'Neill turned to Sam. "So, whaddya you got Colonel?"

"I thought you were a General," Carter more stated then asked.

Sam smiled. "I am unofficially General. There will be a ceremony next week."

"So, you retired, what?" She asked Jonathan.

He nodded. Carter looked away but not before Sam saw the look in her eyes.

Jack looked at 'himself' "So can we go home?" he asked eagerly.

John shrugged. "You can check and see if the Jaffa are-" He stopped when Sam whispered something in his ear. He shrugged again and turned to them. "Sam here wants to know if you'd like to attend our wedding?"

Carter's eyes widened, Jack looked uncomfortable, Daniel looked surprised but to everyone's' surprise...

* * *

Well? It gets better! (I think... wink.)

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, Thank you sooo much for reviewing people! XXXX

A/N: Jack, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c OUR reality

Jonathan/John, Sam, Dan/Danny and T/TC THEIR reality

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1, Attendin' your own wedding...

John shrugged and turned to them. "Sam here wants to know if you'd like to attend our wedding?"

Carter coughed, Jack looked uncomfortable, Daniel looked surprised but to everyone's' surprise...

And now, the continuation...

* * *

Teal'c spoke up. "I believe that we would all enjoy watching this happy event," He said in a pleased tone of voice.

Jack and Carter gaped. Daniel nodded like an idiot.

"We'd love too," He babbled.

"We would?" Jack asked Daniel in a tight voice.

John seemed oblivious to the tension. "Great! Sam, you can go to...Sam's place, and Teal'c and the rest of you can come to my house."

Jack looked at Carter. "You okay with this?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yes, sir." She whispered back. "I've always wanted to attend my own wedding," She added almost inaudibly.

Jack gave her a sharp glance but didn't say anything. He turned to John. "We'd love too," he said with a false smile.

Å

"I just moved here last month," Sam gushed getting out of the car. "I just fell in love with it and Jonathan likes it, so it's perfect!"

Carter smiled at her and turned to look at the house. She froze.

"It-It's…" She stammered. Sam gave her a puzzled glance. "

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, a bit annoyed her house was not properly appreciated. Carter shook her head.

"No, it's fine, only, it's the house Pete and I were going to get."

Sam wrinkled her forehead. "Who's Pete?" she asked curiously.

Carter's jaw dropped then closed. "you weren't ever engaged to Pete in this reality?"

Sam shook her head. "I've only loved Jack." She stopped. "That sounds rather stupid doesn't it? The truth is is that every time I tried dating someone, it just never worked. Oh plus that fact that everyone I've ever 'dated' these past 10 years have died."

Carter nodded. "I know what you mean," She muttered.

Sam scrutinized her. "You love him,"

"Who?"

"John-Jack whatever his name is."

"Yeah," Carter said simply.

Sam shook her head and walked over. "I'm sorry," She whispered giving her a hug. "I know how you feel."

Carter's shoulder shook with suppressed sobs. "When he almost died, I-, and now I don't even know how he feels anymore," She sobbed.

Sam patted her back, looked up and nearly gasped. John and the rest of the guys stood there in shock. Jack had just come up and hadn't heard the conversation.

"Go," She mouthed. They nodded and headed back toward the car.

Å

"What the heck is wrong with Carter?" Jack demanded, shutting the door quietly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "You didn't hear?"

Jack scowled. "If I had, do ya think I'd really ask ya?" He snapped.

"Major Carter merely informed her other self that she had feelings for you," Teal'c said calmly.

Jack began coughing. Teal'c reached over and slapped him on the back. HARD.

"Teal'c," Jack mumbled.

Teal'c cocked his head. "I am sorry O'Neill."

"That's okay," He rasped.

"So, Jack, what are you going to do?"

"About WHAT, Daniel?" He snapped.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged covert glance. Daniel sighed. "You, Sam, the universe."

Jack glared at him. "Mind your own business."

"No Jack, not this time," He said quietly.

Jack clenched his fists. "Daniel," He said warningly.

"Jack," SG-1 turned to look at John.

John looked steadily at Jack. "For 8 years, Sam and I danced around the 'issue'. After Janet died, I realized life is too precious to waste worrying about rules."

Jack groaned. "I know, but she has Pete, she's happy."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack," He began. "She broke up with Pete **over** two weeks ago."

Jack's head shot up. "Really?" He asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

Daniel fought the urge to shake him. "haven't you noticed that fact that she hasn't left the base in the last two weeks? That she never talks about him? That her ring is gone? That her blue jello consumption has gone up?"

Jack looked like he was going to throttle Daniel. "OF COURSE I NOTICED!" He snapped. He started to say more when a tap on the window made him look over.

**Whilst Jack and Daniel were arguing...**

Carter stepped back. "Thanks Sam,"

Sam nodded. "Anytime."

Carter looked over at the car. "What are they doing in there?" she asked curiously, her tears gone.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, wanna go find out?"

Carter shrugged back. "Might as well."

They sneaked over. "About what Daniel?"

_What are they talking about?_

"You, Sam, the universe?"

Carter's eyes widened. "Mind your own business," Jack muttered.

_Come on, _

"No, Jack, not this time," Daniel was saying.

Jack clenched his fists. "Daniel," He said warningly.

_Jack..._

John was saying something but she couldn't hear. "What's he saying?" She asked Sam.

"Something about 'the' issue," She whispered back.

Jack was groaning.

"I know, but she has Pete, she's happy," came Jack's voice.

At that, Carter began shaking her head. _I told Daniel I broke up with Pete! He didn't tell him? He told Teal'c! I bet half the base knows!_

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack," He began. "She broke up with Pete **over** two weeks ago."

Jack's head shot up. "Really?"

_Whoa, he sounds... happy_

"Haven't you noticed that fact that she hasn't left the base in the last two weeks? That she never talks about him? That her ring is gone? That her blue jello consumption has gone up?" Daniel demanded

_It has? I haven't been eating THAT much jello, how can he tell? I haven't seen him very much recently... for a reason._

Jack looked like he was going to throttle Daniel. "OF COURSE I NOTICED!" He snapped.

_Really?_

Sam nudged her. "Should we stop this before it turns into a big fight?"

_No_

"I guess."

Sam nodded and tapped the window.

* * *

Hope ya like! Thank you guys again for reviewing!

R E V I E W


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 Attendin' your own wedding

Jack looked like he was going to throttle Daniel. "OF COURSE I NOTICED!" He snapped. He started to say more when a tap on the window made him look over.

And now the continuation...

* * *

Sam leaned over and tapped the window ."Hey guys, what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

John opened his door. "Just the 'manly' bonding."

Sam walked over to him. "When are the guys coming over?"

"Whenever Daniel is done reading, and when T's done with his kel'nor'eem."

By now, Teal'c, Jack and Daniel had gotten out of the car.

"I can't wait to meet myself," Daniel said enthusiastically.

John shook his head. "He's probably worse then you. Ever since he had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his brain, he's become obsessed with them."

Daniel looked surprised. "He got the knowledge downloaded in HIS brain?"

"Yeah."

Daniel looked almost jealous.

Teal'c calmly surveyed the house. "Is this not the one that Pete Shanahan picked out for the two of you?" He asked Carter calmly.

Jack started choking again.

"Are you all right, sir?" Carter asked, looking worried.

He nodded. "Peachy," He rasped.

She looked skeptical but said nothing. A car pulled up in the driveway, brakes squealing.

"T, that is the last time I ever drive with you again," Someone said slamming the car door as he spoke.

"You have said that on many occasions, Dan Jackson," TC said closing his carefully.

Dan mumbled something and marched toward them.

"JOHN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HELPED HIM GET HIS LICENSE!" He said, visibly annoyed.

John opened his eyes wide. "But Dan, It was YOUR idea," He said innocently.

Dan grumbled and turned to Daniel. "Did you ever finish translating the text from 93X-297" He asked eagerly. "My lab caught on fire and, well, it got burnt up," He finished lamely.

Daniel looked surprised but nodded. "It-"

"DAN!" "DANIEL!" both 'Jacks' warned.

They turned simultaneously and glared.

The two Teal'c had been checking each other out. Teal'c seemed pleased that he was 'buffer' then his 'self.

"Where's Sha're?" Sam asked innocently.

* * *

Do ya like it?

I know the chapter is really short but...

Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! You guys rule!

* * *

_Previously.. On Stargate SG-1 Attendin' your own wedding _

"Where's Sha're?" Sam asked innocently.

_And now, the continuation..._

* * *

Jack, Carter and Teal'c turned to look at Daniel who was frozen with shock.

Dan gave Sam a fond smile. "She's at home, she's tired but don't worry, she'll be there tomorrow."

Sam smiled at him and turned to SG-1. "We can go inside..." Her voice trailed off. "What's the matter?"

Daniel gave her a weak smile. "Nothing."

TC raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Anyone thirsty?" Sam called.

Everyone raised his or her hands. "Okay, beer for us, and coffee for the T's and Daniel's."

Dan glowered at Sam. "Why coffee for me?" He said sulkily.

John looked at him disbelievingly. "Do we really need to answer that?"

Dan sullenly accepted the cup of coffee Sam offered.

Daniel accepted his eagerly. "Thanks Sam."

Carter looked over at him. "What Daniel?" She asked smiling at him.

Daniel shook his head. "Other Sam."

She winked at him and turned back to TC.

John walked over. "Well isn't this nice and cozy?"

She smiled at him.

"Soo.. Carter..."

Å

Jack looked across the room. John and Carter were talking earnestly. Carter was gesturing and laughing and John was shaking his head emphatically and TC, well TC was merely observing the two of them.

_What the heck is she laughing at? That dude isn't anywhere NEAR as funny as I am. Man, she looks hot. Jack, don't go there..._

He shook his head. "They seem to be having fun," He remarked casually to the two Daniel's.

Daniel turned to look at Carter. Sam had joined the group and the two of them were forcing John to retract something. "Well, she has had a few stressful weeks, with breaking up with Pete, having to sell the house, trouble with Anubis, trouble with her niece, and-"

"Ok Daniel, I get the picture," Jack cut in.

"So it must be nice for her to relax," Dan commented.

"Exactly."

Jack glared at them.

Dan gave him a sweet smile. "So, are you and Sam engaged in your reality?"

"Uh no, it is uh, against regulations" Jack began.

"So it's a 'would if ya could'? Got it," He said, sauntering off.

Jack turned to Daniel. "You put that up to him," He said accusingly.

Daniel merely walked over to the mini bar and poured himself more coffee.****

**_11:09_**

"Good night Sam, see you tomorrow!" Daniel said following Teal'c out to John's car.

"You going to be all right Carter?" Jack asked.

Carter looked at him and Jack thought he detected a glimmer of sadness in them.

"I'll be fine sir," She said with a wan smile.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Good night then, Carter. See you in the morning."

She nodded again. "Night Jack," She whispered closing the door.

* * *

Sha're comes in later.. sorry, it just wouldn't work for this chapter...

Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys!

* * *

"Girls night out!" Sam cried as soon as they had shut the door on the guys.

Carter looked at her skeptically.

"We have to get you a dress," Sam explained. "The guys have suits for the men but I don't have a dress for you."

"I doubt a clothes-"

"Yes, there is. The store two blocks over is opened till midnight," She said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Right..."

Sam had the grace to flush. "You know what? Being General has some privileges!"

Å

"Indeed."

Jack rolled his eyes. The two T's were passing questions back and forth. The answers were normally, "Indeed."

"O'Neill?"

"Teal'c?"

"I am called TC by my friends, you may do so."

"Alternate Teal'c. What can I do for you?"

"Do you love Samantha Carter?"

Jack instantly started shaking his head. "No, no, no," he began.

"Jack."

"Daniel, shut up."

"I'm Dan."

"Whatever."

"So?" Both Daniels prodded, while the Teal'c perked up. John, who was driving, tilted his head so he could hear better.

"Guys," Jack began warningly.

They ignored him. "Come on Jack," 'Dan' encouraged.

Jack shook his head. "I am not getting into this."

"Pull over, O'Neill," TC ordered.

To Jack's astonishment, John obeyed and the two Teal'c's lifted Jack out of the car.

"Hey, What are you guys doing?" He asked trying to free himself.

"We are going to make you tell the truth about your feelings for Samantha Carter."

"WHAT? TEAL'C? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Teal'c looked unmoved. "O'Neill, I think it is time for you to face your fears."

"Teal'c! We're friends!"

"I am still your friend, O'Neill."

"Daniel?" Jack appealed.

Daniel shrugged. "You think I'm going against them? You're crazy!"

Jack sighed.

Å

"That girl hates you," Carter said half impressed.

Sam shrugged. "Carter, this is beautiful."

"I normally wear black," She said looking at the dress curiously.

"Sam, this is you."

"It reminds of a dress I had to wear once-"

"In Sirmarka," They both finished.

They grinned at each other.

"Hey, are you gals like done or not?" The bored and sleepy clerk asked.

"15 more minutes then we're done," She promised.

The kid nodded and left.

"Poor girl, she's going to have a hard time staying awake in class," Carter said shooting a pitying glance after her.

"She got a hundred dollar tip! Now go try on the dress."

"Bossy, bossy," Carter mumbled, storming into the changing room. While she was gone, Sam busied herself finding accessories like shoes, hose, earrings- little things like that.

Carter paddled barefoot out of the room. "So, how do I look?" She asked shyly.

Sam just stared at her. The aqua bluish color looked great on her.

"This is the exact same color I wore on Simarka," Carter commented.

"You look beautiful, Carter."

Carter smiled. "You realize you are complimenting yourself?" She asked teasingly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Go get dressed. I'm going to go buy this stuff."

Å

"What's gotten into you guys?"

"We had to do this to John too. It took him forever," Dan mumbled to his alternate self.

"It'll take Jack forever, too. He's a stubborn, wil-"

"I heard that, Danny boy!"

Daniel shrugged.

"John! You had to go through the same thing! Where's the bonding, man?"

John shrugged.

Å

"Let's go!"

Sam grabbed the bags and joined Carter.

"I can't believe you spent that much on me!" Carter protested as they hurried out of the store.

Sam grinned. "Honey, we sold Jack's house. You don't think I can afford it? You're crazy."

Carter couldn't help but grin back.

"Let's stop by Gopher's park. We can eat a pint of ice-cream and gab."

"We don't have any-" Carter began when Sam pointed to an ice chest behind her.

"Right."

Å

"What is this place?" Jack tried .

"Nice try."

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked frustrated. For him, this little game wasn't any fun.

"Just admit you love Sam."

Å

They pulled up and got out quietly.

"Sam!"

Sam jumped a little bit. "Shh!" She whispered.

"Why are we being so quiet?" Carter asked following her/

Sam pointed to a picnic table. Two dark men and several other men surrounded one solitary figure- Colonel Jack O'Neill

* * *

Okay, you like.. right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and… stay tuned for more

R E V I E W !


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you: You all rock! _

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Sam jumped a little bit. "Shh!" She whispered.

"Why are we being so quiet?" Carter asked following her.

Sam pointed to a picnic table. Two dark men and several other men surrounded one man- Colonel Jack O'Neill.

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

"Sir?" Carter asked surprised.

Jack's head snapped up. "Carter?" He asked surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Carter shrugged, figuring that 'eating ice cream here' would probably sound weird, considering that it was after midnight.

"You guys had to drag her in?" Jack was saying.

"Into what?"

"Nothing," Jack mumbled.

"Daniel?" She asked turning to him.

Daniel grinned. "What makes you think I'm Daniel?"

"You still have coffee stain on your shirt."

"I washed them off," He began looking down. He scowled. "Funny Sam."

She giggled.

"No giggling Carter," Jack said automatically.

"Why is that?" John asked, genuinely curious.

"The Colonel ordered me not too," She explained.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Hate to break up this... party… but we have somewhere to go," He said pointedly, looking at his watch

"Right," John began. "Is everything ready?"

Sam looked over her shoulder. A few moments later, there were two flashes of light.

"Yep."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," He whispered.

"You two, stop it," Dan scolded. "Let's go."

Carter and Jack automatically headed for the car.

The two Teal'c grabbed a hold of them. "We must detain you until the others have reached the car," one of them explained.

Carter shrugged and waited patiently.

The Daniel's, John and Sam had reached the car. They started.

"NOW, TEAL'C'S!"

The two men gently pushed them onto the ground and dashed for the car. Too late did Carter and Jack see their plan.

"GUYS!" Jack howled as the car drove off.

"Sir, they can't hear you."

He sighed, "I'm sorry Carter."

"For what, sir?" She asked then continued. "Sir, I think we better eat this before it melts."

"What melts?"

She held up the ice chest. "Ice cream, sir."

"Ahh," He looked around. "Let's go over there, I see a light."

She nodded in agreement.

"So, what did Sam do with ya?"

"She took me shopping."

"For what?"

"A dress."

Jack nodded. "What color?" He asked a few moments later.

"Surprise, sir."

He nodded.

"What the-"

A picnic table was covered with a white tablecloth and a few candles. Two bowls and spoons lay in the middle along with a note. Carter grabbed it.

_Sam and Jack  
Since you won't take the steps, we will. Gopher Park is surrounded by forests for ten miles. It gets cold after two... We'll stop by around then... if you two have talked, we'll take you home, if not, enjoy your night. TALK GUYS!  
Love,  
Sam, John, Dan, TC, Teal'c, Daniel, and Janet._

She passed the note over to Jack.

A moment later, he crumpled it and tossed it into park trashcan.

"What time is it now, Carter?"

She checked her watch. "12:45"

"75 minutes," He mused. "Hungry?"

She opened the bag. "Chocolate, coffee and sherbet."

"Chocolate," They both agreed.

Jack stole the cartoon. "Carter, you sit, and I'll serve."

She sat down, not used to being waited on.

"How Pete?" Jack asked casually.

_Okay... smooth Jack, just ask me! _

"I have no idea."

His hand paused. "Haven't seen him recently?"

"Nope."

_Sam... Have something to tell me?_

"Everything okay between you two?" He asked passing her a bowl.

"Yeah, now."

_I'm not lying... I'm not seeing him, so it's okay..._

Jack winced but quickly recovered. "Back together?" He asked dropping a huge clop of chocolate in his bowl.

"Sir?"

Jack looked up. "Daniel said that uh- oh never mind."

She took pity on him. "I'm not seeing him, sir." She almost laughed at his obvious relief.

"Really? Cool," He looked up. "I mean, are you okay? shouldn't you be in.. something?"

She laughed, "I'm fine sir."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He put the lid on the ice cream and sat it on the ground. "Carter?"

She looked up and smiled. "Sir?"

"What happened to us?"

She paused. "I don't know," She admitted softly.

He sighed. "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"I love you."

Carter stared at him disbelievingly. "What? Did you just say? _What?_ After seven years- And- Everything, I've gone through for you! There was Kynthia and Laira and-"

"And you had Narim and Martouf and Orlin. There was Joe and Jonas-"

"Well, I wasn't one said I wanted to stay right after I was rescued!"

The two glared at each other.

A candle being knocked over broke the mood. They reached down to get only to have their lips end up about an inch apart.

"Jack?" Carter whispered.

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

He kissed her. It was long and passionate but was broken by a the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Hey guys, um, it's two A.M, they want to know if-"

Jack and Carter slowly sat up.

"DANIEL," They both began.

Daniel took a step back. "I didn't-"

They grabbed the bowls and the 'chest." Let's go," Jack cried blowing out the candles. And in the dark they walked back to the car, Jack and Carter thinking up ways to torture Daniel on their return...

* * *

Hey! Hoped you liked it!

Review if you will!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for reviewing! You all rock! _

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

They grabbed the bowls and the 'chest. "Let's go," Jack cried blowing out the candles. And in the dark they walked back to the car, Jack and Carter thinking up ways to torture Daniel on their return...

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

The ride back to the house was made in silence. As Sam pulled into her driveway, she looked at Carter

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Carter shook her head "Thank you" she said quietly

Sam sighed with relief. "I was so afraid you guys would be mad," She admitted pulling her keys out and getting out.

"We talked."

"More like yelled," Sam said wryly.

"You were eavesdropping!"

"Well, for a bit," Sam said with a sheepish grin.

Carter laughed. "Come on, I'm about to crash."

"And we only have to get up in six hours," Sam said closing the door.

"WHAT?"

Å

"So, what happened with you and Sam?" Daniel prodded, as they got ready for bed

Jack ignored him.

"You're not mad are you?"

Jack turned to him. "You dump me and Carter in a park for an hou-"

"O'Neill, tell us what has transpired you and Major Carter," Teal'c 'requested' entering the bedroom.

"T-Buddy, I'd love to, but I'm tired so-"

"He kissed her," Daniel said eagerly.

"Indeed?" Teal'c said sounding pleased.

"Glad you all find my personal life so interesting, but I have to go-"

"So what happened?" John and Dan asked peeking the door.

Jack groaned loudly while Daniel and Teal'c started laughing to Dan and John's surprise.

Å

_The next morning…_

Carter woke up to someone kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey Sam," A familiar voice said.

She opened her eyes and screamed.

Å

Sam had been happily resting in her bed when she heard a loud scream come from the living room. It sounded like… Carter!

Å

The man started. "Sammie, you okay?"

"Dad?" Sam asked, running into the room.

Jacob spun around. "Sam?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him.

"I came to take my daughter out to breakfast," He said kissing her on the cheek.

Carter was blushing. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to wake you up- I was just… surprised…"

"Why?" Sam asked stretching.

"I thought she was you," Jacob began.

"And he kissed you on the forehead," Sam said shaking her head. "Dad, I'm too old for that!"

He sighed in mock dismay. "And here I thought my baby girl-"

"DAD!"

He chuckled. "Wanna introduce your guest?"

"Right, Dad, this is Samantha Carter."

Jacob laughed then stopped. "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"How?" He asked assuming a patient expression.

"Well, she's from an alternate reality."

Jacob stared at them.

"Long story, anyways, Dad, where are you taking me?" Sam asked.

"I thought Denny's, but wherever you want too."

"Ok, Carter, let us go get dressed," Sam ordered.

"I'd rather not intrude."

"Do you mind Dad?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "Always wanted two daughters."

Å

"What's for breakfast?" Jack asked stumbling into the living room.

John shrugged. "The only thing in my fridge is beer."

"John, I'm starved," Dan whined, walking into the room.

"I believe we must go and get substance," TC added.

"Food, T, Food," John corrected. "And where too?"

"I believe that Colonel O'Neill would enjoy 'Denny's'."

"Love that place," Jack commented.

"We all agreed?" No one said otherwise, "Okay, get dressed."

Å

"Welcome to Denny's, May I take your order?"

Jacob and 'his' two daughters quickly ordered and turned in their menus.

"It'll be just a sec," The girl assured them, scribbling on her pad. She scrutinized the Sam's carefully. "Weren't you in Marvelous Me last night?" She asked.

"You're the clerk," both Sam's said.

She nodded. "Thanks for the tip," she called over her shoulder as she left.

Å

"God Dan, now I know why you didn't want TC to drive," Jack muttered as they pulled up in front of Denny's.

TC glanced over at him. "Did you say something Jack O'Neill?"

"No," He said hastily getting out.

"Isn't that Jacob's car?" Dan asked suddenly.

"Don't be silly, you know how much Sam hates Denny's," John said loftily.

"Well, obviously she can't hate is TOO much because I believe that is here," Daniel said peering through the window.

Jacob chose that minute to look up. He turned to his daughter. "Which John are you marrying?" He asked.

"What?" Sam asked turning around in time to see all six males file in looking sheepish. John whispered something then went to their table.

"Hey Sam," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Carter jumped back. "That's the second time I've been kissed today," She complained.

"Whoa…Carter… gosh, I'm sorry," He began as the rest of the guys sauntered over, excepting Dan who was on the phone.

"What's the matter Carter? You look a little flushed," Jack commented.

"I'm fine sir," She said quickly.

Dan hung up then jogged over. "I invited Sha're, is that okay?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah!" She said quickly.

SG-1 glanced over at Daniel. Other then the fact that he was gripping his fork tightly and he had gone two or three shades lighter, he seemed all right to the casual observer, but to his friends, they know he was suffering.

"Be here any minute," He was saying.

Daniel stood up; "I'll be right back, I-" He stopped and left.

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Dan asked as their food was brought

"In our reality, Sha're was taken over by a Goa'uld and then was killed several years later."

Dan froze. "This must be so hard for him."

They finally had a comfortable conversation going when they heard, "Dan-yel!"

They all turned to see a very shocked Daniel being hugged by a very familiar Abydonian girl, Sha're.

* * *

Hope you like it! PleASe ReVieW!


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for reviewing! XXXX _

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Dan asked as their food was brought.

"In our reality, Sha're was taken over by a Goa'uld and then was killed several years later."

Dan froze. "This must be so hard for him."

They finally had a comfortable conversation going when they heard, "Dan-yel!"

They all turned to see a very shocked Daniel being hugged by a very familiar looking Abydonian girl, Sha're.

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

"Dan'yel, are you all right?" the soft voice inquired.

Daniel stared at her and for one brief second thought about hugging her back, kissing her-

"Dan'yel?"

He started. "I'm not-"

"Sha're!"

She turned. "Dan'yel?" She asked confused.

"Yes," He said kissing her cheek.

Daniel cringed inside.

"But, he looks like you," she said pointing to Daniel

"I'll explain later, all right?"

As always, Sha're nodded sweetly. "Yes, Dan'yel."

He grinned and led her to his table.

"You all right?" Carter asked quietly, slipping up behind Daniel.

He shook his head. "No," He said hoarsely. "But I will be," he added.

She nodded. "I ordered for you," She said pulling him towards their table.

"Did you now?"

Å

_2 hours later..._

They had all made it safely from Denny's to their respective apartments to grab their stuff. After quick showers for the men, they hurried to the church and started getting ready.

Å

"It starts in an hour!"

Carter burst out laughing, "Sam, we have more then enough time," She said soothingly.

"We took too long at Denny's," Sam complained, "Where's my makeup?"

Carter pointed over at the small table next to the door.

"Thanks," she grabbed the bag. "Come on, let's get dressed!"

Å

"Teal'c, where did you put my shoes?" John asked.

Teal'c looked up. "I did not move them John O'Neill."

"Sorry, TC?"

"They are next to your feet, O'Neill."

John looked down. Yep, sure enough, the box was right there.

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in," They all called.

Jacob and Daniel stumbled into the room. "Our dressing room got confiscated by YOUR Janet and Cassie."

"That's Cassie for you," Dan mumbled from across the room.

"Did you say something against my god daughter?" John called.

"No, John, I only said she was an angel."

"Whatever."

Å

It was decided that SG-1 wouldn't participate in the wedding as it would cause too much confusion. Jacob took John aside and gave him 'the' speech again, this time in Goa'uld.

Å

"Sam? You ready?"

Sam gave herself one last look in the mirror and turned around. "Yeah," She said softly. "You look great, Carter."

Carter looked down. "Thanks for buying this dress, it's beautiful," She said sincerely.

Sam nodded.

"You look gorgeous Sam," Carter said quietly. "Mom would have been proud."

Sam wiped her eyes. "Don't make me cry," She said warningly. "It took me 20 minutes to get this on right."

_Tap-tap_

"Sam? It's Dad. Can I come in?"

"Yeah!"

He opened the door. "Oh Sam," He whispered, "You look beautiful."

Carter slipped out of the room.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad."

"I love you Sam."

She sniffed. "I love you too Dad."

"You ready?"

She nodded.

"Let's go."

Å

Jack had been happily bothering the two Daniel by asking the most idiotic questions when his 2IC walked in.

"Carter?" He asked incredulously

She smiled. "Sir?"

She was wearing an aqua-blue dress; the color reminded him of the dress she was to wear on the Mongol planet. It reached her ankles and was slightly full. It fitted her every curve just right.

"You look great," He finished.

"Yeah Sam, that is a good color for you," Daniel said giving her a smile.

"You do indeed look very nice Major Carter."

"Thanks guys," She said as they sat down.

The music started. The doors opened and the wedding started. Dan and Sha're lead up the aisle, he escorted her to her side then went to his own. That was repeated by Janet and Mark, (his wife being pregnant and not wishing to participate), Cassandra and Dominic and TC and Ishta, at which Teal'c looked surprised. John escorted little Elizabeth, and then it was Sam's turn. She and Jacob began the march down the aisle.

Carter watched John as Sam neared. The love he felt for her was evident to everyone. She let out a little sigh.

Jack had been watching the wedding with mixed feelings when he heard Carter sigh. He looked over at her and noticed the pain on her face as she stared at John and Sam in turns. Without thinking, he reached over and took her hand. She looked at him in surprise but didn't say a word.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the Pastor asked.

"I do," Jacob said quickly. He kissed Sam on the cheek then sat down next to Carter. He looked down, saw Jack holding Carter's hand, and frowned.

"Jonathan Greg O'Neill, do you take..."

Carter gave an inaudible sigh but, somewhere inside, she knew her life was going to change...

* * *

Do you like? PLEASE review! Only one chapter left people! I'm sorry BookWorm, I couldn't have Teal'c switch places...


	9. And this is the END!

_Thank you reviewing! _

_I hope you like this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the Pastor asked.

"I do," Jacob said quickly. He kissed Sam on the cheek then sat down next to Carter. He looked down, saw Jack holding Carter's hand, and frowned.

"Jonathan Greg O'Neill, do you take..."

Carter gave an inaudible sigh but, somewhere inside, she knew her life was going to change...

**_AND NOW THE CONCLUSION!_**

_

* * *

_

**One year later...**

"-you may kiss the bride"

Jack and Carter faced each other. Their kiss lasted what seemed liked forever.

Sam pulled away first and looked at the audience. John and 'other' Sam stood in the audience clapping hard, Sam very pregnant. Dan and Sha're with their five month babe, TC and Ishta stood tall and proud. And the two Jacob's stood next to each other as if they were best friends.

And what about _OUR_ SG-1?

Daniel and Janet stood in the audience; they had announced their engagement only a few days ago. Teal'c's Ishta could not be there but Rya'c was there with his wife.

And Jack, her Jack, stood beside her. She remembered what had happened shortly after they had gotten back…

**_Flashback_**

_"Carter?" he had asked from the doorway in her lab_

_"Sir," She said with a welcoming smile. "Done with your report all ready?"_

_"Do you know how much paperwork is involved with other realities?" He complained._

_She grinned, "Yes sir."_

_He had smiled back._

_"Need something, sir?" She asked._

_"Actually, yes," He began walking into the lab. _

_"Shoot," She said assuming a listening stance._

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Sir?"_

_"Do you like me?"_

_She remembered feeling extremely puzzled. "Yeah, I-"_

_"I'm going to retire."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Hammond is offering me the chance to run the SGC."_

_"Sir, you can't retire!"_

_"Why not?" He asked simply._

_She looked stumped. "I-"_

_"I'm doing this Carter, I just wanted to ask you if- if- if you'd go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked nervously._

_She nodded, still in shock._

_He grinned. "Okay, pick you up tomorrow, 1900?"_

_She nodded._

_He turned to leave._

_"Jack?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a whisper._

_"I realized in that other reality, that I loved you and like John said, rules-"_

_She got up and kissed him. A moment later, she pulled away. "That's good enough for me," She whispered._

**_End Flashback_**

"Sam?"

She looked at him. "Hey handsome."

"You okay?"

She nodded.

He kissed her.

"Get a room," Dan teased, giving them a quick hug.

"Congrats guys," Daniel and Janet said pushing their way through the crowd.

They slowly made their way to the reception room. Once inside, they began to party!

**_Later that night..._**

They laid on their bed, just content to hold each other.

"Sam?"

She looked up.

"I'm glad we attended our own wedding," He whispered kissing her.

"So am I."

And with that, the curtain falls and it's...

THE END!

* * *

The end has come, I hope you've enjoyed it and I love you all! The ending isn't so hot but.. (shrugs)

_And to all of you who reviewed faithfully, I've gotta say, you are the best! _

_And to all you 'silent' readers, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Epilouge? Nah? _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	10. Epilouge

Okay, an epilouge up! Thank you all **sooo** very much for reviewing!

* * *

"No, come on you guys!"

The three little girls giggled. "No Cassie, more!"

Cassandra laughed and tickled them. "Okay, one more story, what will it be?"

"Mommy and Daddy going to their wedding!"

"I told you that story last time I came over," She said making funny faces as she spoke which sent the girls into gales of giggles.

"It's so funny though, Cass!" Eight-year-old Bethany begged.

"Yeah!" chimed 'Janey'.

Cassie glanced at the door as 5 year olds 'Doni' and Natasha walked in.

Cassie shook her head. The O'Neill had seven children. Five girls and two boys, all of who loved this story.

"Hey Cass, Wait for us!" A childish voice called as steps pounded down the stairs and the two boys rushed in

"How'd you know-" Cassie began when she saw Natasha giggle. "That explains it." The O'Neill children seem to have a secret communication… thing.

Jacob and George grinned.

"Okay, where's mini me?" She asked resigned.

"I'm here, Tassie!" A voice called as a little red headed toddler ran toward her.

"Yes, there you are, Cass," She said kissing the top of her head.

"Hurry, 'fore Mom and Dad get home!" They begged.

"Okay, once upon a time..."

_2 hours later…_

"No problem," Cassie said pocketing the twenty.

"Were they good?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, except Bethany took apart the laptop again."

Sam sighed, "Did she reassemble it?"

"Yes, I don't know what she did, but it sure works faster."

Jack smacked Sam's rear. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Oh and Jake got into your Simpson collection again."

Jack's smirk fell off. "Doni too?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Jack, I told you to lock those DVD's up!" Sam scolded.

"I did!"

"Nat found the key," Cassie informed them.

They both rolled their eyes.

"What story did you tell them tonight?" Jack asked.

"Your alternate wedding."

"HA!" Jack cried, "I believe you owe me five bucks," He said holding out his hand.

"I paid Bethany a dollar to suggest our first meeting," She mumbled tossing him the five.

Cassie laughed, "I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Cass!" They both called as the door closed.

"Let's go check on the kids."

**_Upstairs.. boys' bedroom_**

6 and a ½ year old Jacob 'Jake' and George 'Greg' were peacefully sleeping. Jake's baseball equipment everywhere, Greg's telescope stuff mixed in with it.

Sam kissed them, adjusted their comforters, and turning off the night-light, they left the room. They next went to a flowery door proclaiming this was "Doni's and Nat's room"

Inside were the just 5-year-old twins who resembled their father greatly. Danielle and Natasha were into ballet, space and reading. Their room reflected this eccentric mix.

The next room contained the eldest, the youngest, and the second youngest.

Bethany who was almost nine, loved science. She dreamed about the day she could partake in the Stargate program. She looked just like her mother, blond hair and all.

Little Cassandra was named after her godmother. With her little red braids and cute mannerisms, she reminded everyone of a two-year old Cassie.

Little black headed 'Janey' was found on a planet overrun with an unknown plague. She was the sole survivor. She had been one and the only thing she remembered was her name. After 6 months, Jack and Sam were finally given permission to adopt her. She was nearly four.

Sam and Jack made their way into their room. Once inside they collapsed on their bed.

"10 years ago today Sam."

"A team of explorers stepped through a mirror."

"Two of the explorers loved each other very much but wasn't allowed to get married," He said smoothing her hair.

"On the other side of the mirror, their other selves were getting married."

Jack stopped her. "We know how it ends."

She grinned. "That we do."

Jack tickled her stomach and received a kick. "Sounds like Amy is ready to come out."

"One could only hope," She said dryly.

He kissed her. "I bet we are the only couple in this world whose family got started by attending their own wedding."

She rolled her eyes. "Jack..."

"I love you, Samantha O'Neill."

"I love you too."

And so they fell asleep...

_5 months later_

Daniel stared at the little bundle he held. "Hey Amy," He whispered.

"Uncle Daniel, can I _please_ hold her?" Nat pleaded.

"I have a better idea- go get your brothers and sisters."

She ran off and returned shortly with all of them.

"Your mom wants to see you," He said.

They tip toed in to the infirmary and looked around for their mother.

"Hey guys," She called, drawing their attention to her. "What's up?"

With that they ran to her bed,

"Do you like your sister?"

They nodded,

Jack walked over with his baby girl, "Hey Sam."

She held her arms out and he placed her in them.

Daniel and Janet just watched the happy couple with their EIGHT children...

"They got their happily ever after."

THE END!

_What happened to them?_

Bethany is twenty-four and is working as a civilian scientist at the SGC. She is engaged to be married to Daniel's adopted son 'Ethan'

Jacob is becoming a rising star in baseball and Greg is employed as the SGC's alpha site Commander.

Danielle ultimately picked archeology over ballet while Natasha thrives on ballet and is doing very well.

Janey and Cass are still in high school. Amy, a young genius, will start college in the fall.

Sam and Jack still work at the SGC. Jack as the civilian commander, Sam just recently retired to join her eldest daughter as a civilian scientist.

And they all lived happily ever after…

**THE END!**

* * *

_Well, I hoped you liked it... I got the names for the children from various people on FanFiction..._

_And for the LAST time for this story... PLEASE review!_

_jaka commented that 8 kids is a lot... well it is... But we have 9, so I guess I'm just used to a lot of kids!  
If you think there is too many, oh well, sorry!_


End file.
